Consumiéndonos
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: La viste entrar del brazo de un peliplata y todas las miradas se posaron en ella inclusive la tuya...subio las escaleras mientras te miraba de soslayo ¿debias seguirla?... tenías miedo...miedo de consumirte en aquel sentimiento...


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Hino Matsuri, por el contario, esta perversión es completamente de mi autoría y por tanto, está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Es un fic con alto contenido sexual, el cual puede dañar la sensibilidad de ciertas personas, por esto, clasifica como rated M. Posee un constante cambio de perspectiva, se recomienda leer con cuidado y atención._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Consumiéndonos"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las luces se tornaban tenues al llegar la noche, los tragos iban y venían, lo mejor de lo mejor estaba reunido en el salón de aquella mansión, el murmullo de las conversaciones se alzaba bajo el sonido de la música, sensual, lenta, propensa a la seducción, las curvas femeninas marcadas en su máximo bajo vestidos de oscuros colores, el aroma a incienso y sangre se mezclaba formando un embriagante aire a los sentidos de los vampiros.

Era ese ambiente lascivo lo que te invitaba a adentrarte por aquellas puertas de caoba, el silencio se alza a tu alrededor, la princesa llegó del brazo de un nivel E, ya lo conocen, no le dan importancia, sientes como aquella mano en tu brazo se tensa ante tanta nobleza, pero sobre todo y lo que a ti te interesa…esos ojos vinosos son los que te hacen estremecer.

Allí, en un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándote fijamente está él, la causa de tus desvelos, de los sueños más lujuriosos que hayas experimentado, el rostro que ves cada vez que haces el amor y quieres profanar su cuerpo así como él lo hizo en cada encuentro, llevarlo a la primera habitación que encuentres, porque el morbo de compartir la sangre lo hace excitante.

El saber que Zero te acompaña, que eres malvada, que no puedes quererlo más que como a un amigo, que te encanta seducir al purasangre que te observa con el ceño fruncido, que te devora con los ojos, que sigue el cotoneo de tus caderas, el movimiento de tus cabellos castaños, te diriges a una esquina del salón mientras tu compañero se retira un poco, en busca de alguien, de los cazadores que cuidan la noche, dejándote a merced de aquellos lobos que te miran con el lívido en los ojos.

No te importa en lo más mínimo, porque es solo eso, un acompañante, es tu amigo, pero no te atreves a llamarlo hermano porque esa palabra tiene otro significado en tu diccionario y contra todo pronóstico, el tabú es mas erotizante que cualquier afrodisíaco

Te apoyas contra el barandal de la escalera y tomas la copa que te ofrecen, sonríes mostrando tus colmillos, denotando la belleza inocente que tiene aquella acción, deslumbras con tu presencia princesa, aunque lo niegues te gusta ser el centro de atención, le perdiste el pudor luego de las primeras veces, y una de las razones, es que te gusta aquella mirada en especial, aquella que te sigue sin perder movimiento, lo miras de reojo mientras te muerdes el labio.

Él es sumamente hermoso, tiene atrapados tus ojos así como el de varias féminas más en el salón y te encela el pensar que cualquiera de ellas se quiera acercar con dudosas intenciones, te mueves el cabello, dejando al descubierto tu cuello desnudo y notas como se relame los labios, tu intensión era esa, tentarlo, quieres jugar un poco, llevarlo al límite, romper con todas sus barreras.

Bebes y un hilillo de sangre resbala por la comisura de tus labios, deslizándose por tu piel, adentrándose en tu pecho, sonríes de lado al verlo cerrar los ojos mientras se abre los botones superiores de la camisa, quieres decirle que se acerque, que le permites recorrer el camino que hizo el líquido y más, pero, oh, eso sería tan aburrido, juguemos un poco más, eso es lo que pensaste ¿o me equivoco? No, sé que no lo hago, lo noto en tu respiración, tenuemente agitada.

La noche es aún joven, ¿qué serían?¿las dos?¿las tres? No lo sabes pero, lo que sí tienes en claro es que el invierno te favorece, a todos los presentes, noches más largas, frío que quema, que les incita a envolverse en los brazos de alguien más, llenarse de caricias ardientes, beber sin contemplación aquel líquido cálido que corre por sus venas, porque sí, es tan condenadamente excitante como el altivo andar de aquel hombre.

¿Te está ignorando? Frunces los labios en un gesto de molestia pero enseguida te recompones, no dejas que eso amedrente tu deseo de hacerlo tuyo esa noche, o más bien de ser suya, está claro que tu intención es solo seducirlo, le dejas el resto a él, porque sus labios te vuelven loca, porque sus manos te estremecen y quieres tenerlo ya, sin importar nada.

Sientes esa mirada recorriéndote, ves como sus labios color ciruela se fruncen en una línea, la hiciste enojar, oh Kaname, eres tan predecible, quieres que sufra un poco, te habías levantado de tu lugar y todo lo contrario a tus deseos, te alejaste de su figura en la escalera, le negaste tus ojos, tu presencia, porque te gusta jugar al igual que a ella.

Ahora miras por la ventana, el oscuro manto ni siquiera mostraba la luna, había humedad cubriendo las estrellas, sería un invierno raro, denso, escalofriante, la camisa negra que llevabas era fina, de seda, tan elegante como tú mismo. Viraste los ojos para buscar con disimulo aquel cuerpo enfundado en negra tela, sí, ella se veía especialmente hermosa con su piel pálida y el contraste sombrío, pero…¡oh sorpresa! No está donde la habías visto, abriste los ojos solo un segundo, y respiraste al verla sentada donde antes tú estabas.

La saboreaste desde lejos, observando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de su respiración, seguiste por su cintura, entallada por aquel fino cinto plateado, te deleitaste en el recorrido por sus caderas, anchas y atrayentes, pasaste por sus piernas, largas, estilizadas, cubiertas por aquel encaje de un ébano trasparente que caía desde la mitad de los muslos.

Sentiste tu lívido ascender ante el movimiento que realizó descruzando y volviendo a cruzar las piernas, otra vez viste como se acomodaba el cabello a un lado, permitiéndote la vista de aquel cuello estilizado, no pudiste evitar emular aquella imagen en la que hincabas tus colmillos en aquella cremosa superficie, degustando el sabroso elíxir.

Notaste como un par de sanguijuelas aprovechadas, nuevas en aquel lugar, en aquella sociedad, se acercaban y se posaban cerca de ella, tensaste la mandíbula, mientras fingías autocontrol, lo cierto es que ya no lo tienes ¿No es así principito? Dime ¿Qué es más molesto…que se acerquen a ella o que la castaña no haga nada para evitarlo? Oh…piensas resolverlo ¿Cómo? Claro…si se puede saber.

Miras el contenido rojizo, perdida en tus pensamientos ¿qué te entretiene tanto? miras de reojo como aquel rubio se sienta a tu lado, te preguntas internamente si no siente ese aura de peligro acerándose, sonríes de lado, tus labios pintados de un color oscuro se curvan en una mueca de perfecta diversión, no te mueves, no respiras, no les avisas a esos hombres que tu marido se acerca…sí…tu marido, tu esposo, tu amor.

Ves los zapatos de alguien frente a ti, negros, lustrosos ¿de qué marca serían? Humm, no importa, después de todo, que podría interesarte, solo lo haces para evitar mirarle a la cara, te divierte la situación.

─Yuuki…─ Sentiste una corriente eléctrica recorriendo tu cuerpo, acumulándose en tu bajo vientre, gemiste en voz baja, casi inaudible, pero si, si te escucharon, él, quien te ofrece la mano en estos instantes, le das vuelta al contenido dentro de la copa, como si estuvieras indecisa, al final, la depositas sobre la mesa de junto al sillón antes de tomársela, tu derecha con su izquierda.

Te lleva al centro del salón, el sonido de sus pasos resuenan sobre el mármol de un blanco amarillento, sientes su mano sobre tu cintura, acariciando con disimulo, la música es como lo ha sido desde que llegó, un vals, suave, de deliciosa tonada, una de tus manos, exactamente la misma por la que te sostuvo se posiciona sobre su hombro, le miras, con la boca entreabierta, ahogas un jadeo, él es sin dudas un hermoso adonis y es tuyo.

La sientes moverse, conducida por ti, su piel es suave, cremosa, sus dedos largo, delicados, miras con orgullo aquel anillo dorado, con enclaustre de rubíes, ella lo porta cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y no puedes más que agradecer el que te haya elegido a ti, que haya dado el sí ¿hace ya cuanto? Oh, sí, lo tienes muy presente, trescientos treinta y siete años, tiempo que no desaprovechaste para nada, se la quitaste a aquel intento de vampiro, y ella para tu fortuna, no se resistió, se dejó seducir.

La besas, sin importarte que los estén mirando, devoras su boca, te sientes correspondido, con el mismo ímpetu, la tensión sexual se siente entre ustedes, le muerdes el labio, más bien es uno de tus colmillos, la lastimas, quieres sentir el sabor de su sangre, tan embriagante, tan afrodisíaco para tus sentidos, tus ojos se tornan rojos bajo tus párpados cerrados, ella se afianza a tu cuello, la sientes jugar con los mechones negros que conforman tu cabello, te enloquece.

Juegan a explorar la boca del otro, penetrando en las húmedas cavidades, saboreándose mutuamente, ambos tienen los labios hinchados, lastimados, brotan gotas de escarlata que enseguida se mezclan con su saliva, les aprisiona la garganta, sienten el deseo del otro escapándose de sus esencias.

Esto no da para más, si no te la llevas, si no se van en estos mismo momentos, sabes que terminaras por empujarla contra algún rincón, que no te va a importar las presencias de todos aquellos vanidosos, y sí, sus miradas están en aquel fino río de metálico sabor que cae por el borde de tu labio y se desliza por tu mentón.

Tu aliento cálido choca contra el rostro marmóreo de aquel hombre, tus ojos brillan de un rojo intenso, ensombrecidos por la lujuria, te acercas, con la respiración agitada, mirándolo ¿Qué miras? sus labios, su cuello y aquella sangre tan única que resbala por su barbilla, acercas tu boca y lames con lascivia, disfrutando del estremecimiento que le produjiste.

Respiras hondo, soportando todo lo que te hace tu mujer, te está incitando, rozando sus caderas enfundadas en tela contra tu excitación, gruñes por lo bajo, la quieres, ahora, bajo tu cuerpo, jadeando, gimiendo, gritando tu nombre, la tomas por un brazo y la miras con advertencia.

─ Mi amor…─Suelta una risita traviesa después de llamarte así, ese es tu apodo, dicho de tantas maneras lo has escuchado de su boca, en su vos cantarina, y no importa cómo, siempre, siempre sientes ese vuelco en el pecho, y esta vez, viene acompañado por una punzada de deseo que se acumula en tu entrepierna.

Te separas de él, dejándolo con ganas de más, y…no se lo vas a negar, ya no, subes las escaleras, paso por paso, el pelo se mueve suavemente, acariciando tus hombros, el encaje arrastra detrás de ti, acariciando tus piernas, estas tan sensible que hasta este simple roce te produce escalofríos. Te adentras por los pasillos, iluminados precariamente, nadie se adentra por allí, es tu casa, tus dominios, conoces todo a la perfección.

Te quedas parada cuando sientes que unos brazos te aprisionan por detrás, él te besa el cuello, te saborea, te cata como si fueras el mejor vino, sus manos te exploran sin inhibiciones sobre el vestido, pronto todo se torna más apasionado, más caliente.

Te empuja contra la pared, saboreándote con desespero y no puedes hacer más que tratar de seguirle el ritmo, a duras penas y puedes conservarte en pie, te sientes de pura gelatina, recorres su cuerpo con las manos, introduciéndote dentro de su camisa, trazando caminos imaginarios, acariciando sin timidez, esa ya la perdiste hace mucho, ahora lo que te guía es el deseo y el amor que te inspira ese purasangre.

─¡Aaaah!─Gimes alto, fuerte, junto al oído de tu amante, despertando aún más la erección que sientes rozar por sobre la ropa, en tu vientre, te muerdes el labio al sentir como el succiona la piel de tu cuello mientras te empuja, con pasos torpes, hacía aquella puerta de madera oscura, a tientas buscas la perilla sin ver realmente, ensimismada en lo que él te hace.

La empujas dentro una vez que ella logra abrir la puerta, está todo oscuro y eso solamente te excita más, sabes que las sombras siempre serán tus aliadas, y te gusta sentir como ella se retuerce bajo tu toque, cierras con un pie, sintiendo el click al sellar la única vía de escape que tiene tu princesa, la aprisionas contra la pared mientras luchas con el cierre del vestido logrando zafarlo al tercer intento.

Te alejas solo un poco para ver como aquella prenda se desliza del cuerpo de tu amada, acariciándola, dándole el último atisbo de contacto a su piel antes protegida, te acercas hasta juntar sus frentes, la miras a los ojos, rojizos, llenos de un anhelo pecaminoso, sientes el chocar de sus alientos, mezclándose en una danza molecularmente tentadora, rozas tu nariz con la de ella en un mimo tan acostumbrado e inocente que dispareja con toda la situación.

Aprietas sus senos por sobre aquel sostén de encaje rojo vinoso, te delitas con sus gemidos ante tu tacto, te conmueves y revuelves ante sus manos en los botones de tu camisa, ella prácticamente la arranca de tu cuerpo y baja dando suaves besos por tu pecho, raspando tu cuello con sus colmillos pero sin llegar a clavarlos por completo, eso te incita y deseas que lo haga más que nada, esa profanación que tan nefasta y diabólica parece a los ojos mortales, pero que tanto placer les produce a ustedes, hijos de la noche.

Bajas por el torso masculino, arañando sin culpa, dejando a tu paso marcas rojizas, lo empujas hasta tumbarlo sobre la cama enfundada en frazadas doradas y sabanas de seda blanca, él aún porta su camisa, aunque desprendida, pero eso no te conforma, lo quieres en igualdad de condiciones, gateas a su lado dándole una buena vista de tu busto, ladeando la cabeza con dulzura, dejando que tus largos cabellos castaños acaricien la piel lechosa, erizándole los vellos, le quitas lentamente aquella tela que tanto te molesta sobre sus hombros, acariciando los músculos tensos.

Pronto te encuentras saboreando su piel, rozando sus intimidades en una danza oscura, depositando besos húmedos, escuchándolo gruñir cada vez que pasas descaradamente tus caderas sobre las ajenas, estimulando lo que pronto estará adentro tuyo, vengándose de tus juegos, bajas, mirando como él se sostiene sobre sus codos para mirarte jugar con él, le guiñas un ojo divertida viendo como él levanta una ceja inquisitiva.

Desabrochas la hebilla del cinturón con lentitud admirable, percibes el resoplido frustrado del pelinegro y eso solo hace que te sientas más dominante, pero lo cierto es que te gusta ser sometida, pero solo por un ratito juguemos a que eres el verdugo, bajas el cierre y admiras el bulto creciente bajo la tela, tocas sin querer o por lo menos aparentas que así fue, bajas los pantalones por las piernas del vampiro, quitas los zapatos y las medias tirándolo todo a un costado concentrándote en aquella parte de su anatomía que tanto reclama de tu atención…bajas la última prenda.

Dime Kaname…¿Qué sientes? no, mejor no me contestes…

Tiraste tu cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los labios fríos de la vampiresa en la punta de tu miembro, besando con una delicadeza perturbadora, llenando de caricias tu sensibilidad, no aguantas este ritmo tan tortuoso, jadeas al sentir su lengua recorrer cada vena, estimulándote, pero el límite es cuando sientes su boca recorrerte. Te dejas caer sobre el colchón mientras que con una mano tomas de los cabellos a tu hermana, sí, tu hermana ¿qué tan mórbido te suena eso? no importa, te centras solo en el subir y bajar de la húmeda cavidad sobre tu erección que solo aumenta más ante las oscuras y malditamente placenteras sensaciones.

Sientes la liberación llegar en espasmos electrizantes y a la mujer delante de ti relamerse los labios y depositar un último beso en complacencia, tu respiración esta agitada, todo tu lo está, percibes la fina capa de sudor que te recorre y como la poca luminiscencia que traspasa por la acristalada ventana le daba una apariencia etérea a la mujer que se erguía frente a ti.

Te incorporas solo un poco y tomas por la delgada muñeca a la joven, no se resiste, así es mejor, la aventaste sin demasiada delicadeza pero lo compensas con suaves caricias, te posicionas sobre ella viendo como los cabellos achocolatados se esparcen sobre la suave superficie, pasas las manos bajo la espalda de ella, desabrochas el sostén y dejas libres aquellas redondeadas montañas, bajas por la clavícula, depositando suaves besos, succionando, marcando el territorio, que todos sepan que ella te pertenece.

Sientes como él saborea tu piel como tú lo hiciste, sujetas las sabanas que yacen desordenadas bajo ti e intentas reprimir un gemido al sentir como juega con tus pezones, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando mientras masajea el otro con su mano, trazando círculos sobre tu seno, apretando con fuerza, sientes las lágrimas agarrotar tus ojos por el remolino de emociones que te atormenta de una manera deliciosa.

Deja de torturarte y sigue su camino acariciando con ternura tu aún plano vientre, se detiene por largos segundos sobre aquel lugar mientras lo besa con extremo cariño, lo miras enternecida y rozas su mejilla con ternura ¿alguna vez le dijiste cuanto lo adoras?¿cuánto lo amas? Sí, cada día, cada vez que despiertas envuelta entre sus brazos, cada vez antes de que Morfeo te atrape en sus fantasías. El sube hasta tus labios y los profana, esta vez de forma dulce, pausada, queriéndote demostrar cuanto te adora, a ti y al ser que mantienes protegido en tu matriz, fruto de el amor prevaleciente en cada encuentro.

La dulzura es relegada a segundo plano cuando lo sientes bajar, esta vez sin detenerse hasta tu sexo aún protegido por aquella minúscula tela que mantiene encerrada tu humedad, te tensas cuando él la quita y ahí recaes en que tus zapatos ya no estaban ¿Cuándo te los habías quitado? No importa, sinceramente no te importa porque te mueres ante la sensación de sentirte invadida por la lengua traviesa de tu hermano, retuerces las piernas y él las toma para mantenerlas quietas mientras sigue bebiendo aquellos jugos que derramas, producto de tu lujuria.

Lames con impaciencia satírica aquellos labios vaginales, adentrándote por sus pliegues, entreteniéndote con aquel botoncito que enciende tanto a la purasangre, lo mordisqueas y succionas con algo más que amor. Notas como aquellos fluidos traslucidos aumentan como el sonido de sus gemidos, bebes cada gota, socabas aquel espacio que se te antoja tan estrecho, y la llevas al borde del orgasmo al introducir uno de tus dedos comenzando con una penetración tan exquisitamente torturante.

─¡Aaaaah!─La escuchas pedir piedad a los dioses entre gritos, los gritos que tu provocas y que hacen crecer tu excitación, la penetras con más intensidad sintiendo como explota en jugos agridulces que no tardan en ser probados por ti. Te incorporas y sacas tu dedo de su interior degustando aquel fluido que lo recubre frente a su rostro, notando como el sonrojo se vuelve más fuerte en el rostro de tu amada, sonríes de lado, aún conserva parte de su inocencia y eso te encanta.

Tiras tu ropa interior a algún lado, no interesa, te tumbas sobre ella, rozando sus pechos, sintiendo su agitada respiración, pareja a la tuya, te acomodas entre sus muslos, con la punta de tu miembro ansiosa por adentrarse en aquel lugar tan íntimo de tu mujer, sí, tu mujer, y se siente como la gloria decirlo ¿o miento? no, sabes que no lo hago, porque él mismo día en que pusiste el anillo en su dedo después de ese sí tan esperado, la proclamaste como tuya a todo aquel quien osara acercarse.

Lo besas con pasión desinhibida al sentir como entra en ti, estas tan sensible que el mínimo roce te provoca más que un gemido, él te devuelve el beso mientras sale y vuelve a entrar, lento, como si te cuidara, y no está lejos de la realidad, eres su muñeca de porcelana, su tesoro más grande. Acelera las embestidas y no haces más que aferrarte a su espalda clavando tus uñas, produces pequeñas heridas que al instantes se sanan, pero notas como el aroma a sangre comienza a inundar la habitación, tentándote, abrumándote.

Clavas tus colmillos en el cuello masculino sin pedir permiso y sientes como gruñe ante tu acto, te encanta, cierras los ojos extasiada por el sabor metálico, por la densidad, por las sensaciones, sentimientos y recuerdos que te llegan de él, te sientes conmovida y excitada al comprobar los sentimientos de Kaname, pero te ahogas en sangre y gemidos al notar como él imita tu acción, mordiéndote.

Te inundas de su aroma, ella te había mordido y se la devuelves, el dolor de la herida se mezcla con el del placer, llevándote a límites insospechados de sentires mundanos, como un masoquismo sano…o tal vez no, pero te da igual, te concentras en seguir las envestidas, cada vez más fuerte, acelerando el ritmo, mezclando tu lujuria con la que sientes en la sangre de ella, regodeándote en ser el único que invade su mente y corazón, culpándote una y mil veces por haberla arrastrado a ese mundo pecaminoso que ha manchado su alma de una forma que te complace, porque la perversión de cada encuentro es tan quemante y adictiva como sus jadeos en tu oído.

El mareo los invade al sentir como el otro bebe su líquido vital, intercambiándolo, mezclándolo con el suyo propio, se sienten llegar al cielo y caer al infierno y notan que se ve mucho más prometedor el fuego inmortal de las llamas en sus cuerpos que las nubes suaves y acogedoras.

─¡Ka…Kaname!─Abres los ojos inyectados en rojo mientras quitas tus colmillos de la carne para cerrar las heridas al mismo tiempo que ella te corresponde el gesto, aquel grito con tu nombre te trajo a la realidad y elevó tu lívido, estas saciado de tu hambre y tu gula ya no te reclama, bebieron más de lo que deberían y aún así sientes el vigor recorrerte con cada estocada, cada vez más salvaje más profunda.

─Arrgg─ sueltas un gruñido símil a un grito al sentir como las paredes interiores de ella se ciernen en torno a tu miembro, presionándolo sin contemplación alguna, la hiciste llegar por segunda vez en aquella noche, convulsiona bajo tu cuerpo, arqueando la espalda pegando sus senos contra tu pecho. Ya no aguantas, necesitas liberarte, sientes ese calambre en tu bajo vientre retorcerse, dolerte de una manera inhumana, valga la redundancia, no eres humano.

Estas perdida en un mar de sensaciones, cada una de ella mejor que la otra, acaricias la espalda ancha de tu marido, arañando dejando marcas que se curaran en segundos, todavía no te recuperas del orgasmo, fue devastador, pero él sigue allí, empujando, enviándote correntadas de electricidad por todo tu cuerpo, te azotan las sensaciones tan fuerte como el entra y sale de ti, con tal ímpetu que crees morir en el proceso, todo en tu interior arde.

El calor se apacigua al sentir como él se derrama, llenándote de su líquido blanquecino, el peso de él se tumba sobre tu cuerpo afiebrado, te aplasta parcialmente y no te molesta, te fascina sentirlo en todo su esplendor, le acaricias la espalda trazando círculos mientras rezas por recuperar un ritmo saludable para tu respiración.

Te retiras de aquel lugar que te acogió con tanto amor acompañado de un gemido y te sostienes a duras penas para caer junto a ella y abrazarla por la cintura, atrayéndola a tu cuerpo, apoya su cabeza sobre tu pecho y te abraza de igual manera, sabes que la tranquiliza el golpeteo de tu corazón, apoyas tu mentón sobre su coronilla, aspirando el aroma de jazmines combinados con el alcalino del momento.

─ Te amo…─ Le susurras mientras los tapas con las sabanas, resguardando su desnudes, le amas más de lo que las letras escritas o habladas pueden describir y recibes un beso en recompensa a tus palabras. Le acomodas los mechones castaños que yacen desordenados y ves con gracia que el labial que tan apetecible hacía a sus labios ya no está.

─Yo también lo hago…ahora y por siempre…─ Le miras con amor, con adoración, amas a ese hombre con tal intensidad que te asusta consumirte en el sentimiento, sonríes de lado, sí, no importa, porque él, se consumiría contigo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Dioses benditos! No sé de donde saqué esta perversión, pero realmente quedé satisfecha, es la primera vez que escribo en segunda persona, jamás había narrado así y espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo! Creo que rompí mi racha melosa, lo considero un poco más oscuro pero ya dirán ustedes!**

**Lamento si se les hizo complicado leerlo, tiene un constante cambio de perspectivas, no iba a dejar que solo uno sintiera, así que espero sinceramente y con toda mi alma que me dejen su opinión, reviews con absolutamente TODO lo que les pareció, no omitan nada, las críticas son bien aceptadas mientras sean bien intencionadas! **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y de antemano les agradezco los reviews!**

**Besos!**

**Flor!**


End file.
